When I Meet You In Summer
by heeheeheee
Summary: I meet you in summer when you play with your friends but suddenly... TAEJIN YAOI BTS


When I meet you in summer

Warning fic yaoi! Don't read if you don't like.

Ini fic yang saya buat didedikasikan untuk seseorang special di tanggal 31 ini heehee. For my daddy jin :*****

Ini fic pertama yang saya buat dan for the first time,saya publish d ffn. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata dan tolong berikan saran dan kritik! maaf banyak typos

Thank you

Characters : VJin/TaeJin. Dan member bangtan lainnya

Genre : rated T-M, university!au, romance, OOC,fluff

Rated m untuk pub

Writer : conversehigh on ffn

Third person point of view

Hari ini panas sekali, beberapa orang pergi ke kolam renang dan juga pantai. Mumpung berlibur, ya kan? Di libur ini seorang pemuda bernama kim taehyung terlihat sedang tertawa riang dengan teman temannya yang dikenal dengan hoseok, jimin, dan jungkook. Kim taehyung yang sedang bermain di tepi pantai itu berlari kecil untuk menggambil minum untuk teman - temannya.

BRUUK

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang…

"kau ini bagai-" katanya yang terpotong saat melihat taehyung

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menabrak mu" taehyung menatap matanya sambil ketakutan

"aku jin, siapa namamu?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"eum.. aku kim taehyung" kata taehyung yang langsung merunduk

 _Oh tidak! Bagaimana jika dia akan mencariku agar aku menebus kesalahanku.. ah tapi.. aku rasa ia orang baik. Perasaan ku udah mulai ga enak!_ Pikirnya

"yah, kim taehyung. Teman – teman mu memanggil, pergilah" kata jin yag membangunkan taehyung dari lamunannya

"ah.. nde, terimakasih jin-ssi. Sampai jumpa!" kata taehyung

Taehyung lari mengambilkan minuman dan kembali kepada teman – temannya. Semetara itu, salah satu temannya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa dan bergumam kecil "babbo"

"eumn.. mianhaeeeeee aku lama ya?" kata taehyung sembari melihat teman – temannya

"iya babbo! Tenggorokan ku sudah kering tahu" rengek jimin

"tadi dia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang laki laki yang tinggi dan berbahu lebar. Ya secara penampilan, aku lebih tampan dari dia" kata jungkook sambil tertawa

Seseorang yang dibicarakan hanya bisa merunduk malu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

"aigoooooo, taehyungie sudah besar yaaaa" goda jungkook

"diam kau anak kecil" taehyung mencubit pipi jungkook

Mereka berbincang sampai matahari tenggelam dan memberikan pemandangan yang sayngat cantik. Sementara itu, seseorang yang ditabraknya ternyata masih berada di pantai dan juga ia sedang memperhatikan gerak – gerik seorang kim taehyung.

Sebulan kemudian

Sabtu,4:00 PM

Jin keluar dari kampus dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel, bagaimana tidak? Dosennya terus mendekatinya dan bahkan bersikap centi dengannya. Bahkan jin jadi bahan ejekan di kelas karena itu. Dengan wajah jengkel ia berjalan menuju parkiran untuk megendarai mobilnya dan mengarahkannya kearah rumahnya. Tiba – tiba, ponselnya bordering dan menunjukan nama sang penelpon 'suga'

"ada apa lagi sih?" kekesalan jin memuncak dan ia mengangkat telponnya

"Jin, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita ke pub? Aku tau kau hari ini sangat kesal kan?" terdengar suga sedang tertawa di telpon

"berisik, jika kau terus tertawa aku ga akan jalan." Ucap jin tegas

"wah wah, chill jin. Kau seperti nenek – nenek saja. Baiklah, kita berangkat jam 11 malam. Jangan ketiduran" ucap suga

"wait, jangan lupa kau ajak pacarmu. Aku ga mau kamu mabuk di mobilku" jin terkekeh mengejek

" yaa yaa aku pasti mengajaknya. Sampai nanti"

"hm" jin mengakhiri telponnya

Kemudian ia menyetir mobilnya untuk kembali kerumah, saat dijalan ia melihat sosok yang tak asing. Ia kembali focus ke jalan sambil memikirkan siapakah sosok itu. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung menghembaskan badannya ke sofa.

"aku.. AKU TAHU! " ucapnya seraya menjerit "kim taehyung" katanya menyeringai, wajah tampannya pun terhiasi dengan senyuman pervert miliknya.

Waktu pun berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang taehyung inginkan. Karena dirinya sangat lelah dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Tinggal 1 tugas lagi.. tetapi entah kenapa ia berat sekali mengerjakannya. Kemudian ponselnya berdering dan di layarnya menampilkan nama teman kesayangannya 'kookie'. Ia pun langsung mengangkat telponnya.

"taehyungie hyuuuuunnnnggg!" panggilnya dari seberang sana dengan ceria

"nde kookie-ah, waeyooo?" jawab taehyung tak kalah riang

"hyung sibuk tidaaak?" tanyanya

"eum.. aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sih, tapi setelah ini aku free kok"

"jinjjaaaaa!?" pekik jungkook senang

"ndeeee~~~" balas taehyung

"baiklah, aku akan ke apartemen hyung sekarang"

"e-eh? Aku sama sekali belum beres – beres kookie" panik taehyung

Beep beep beep

Dan ternyata jungkook tidak mendengarkan ia bicara dan ia pun hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan temannya yang satu itu

Sesampainya jungkook di rumah taehyung, ia memaksa taehyung untuk mandi dan ganti baju yang rapi. Sementara taehyung melakukannya dengan kebingungan

 _Ini bulan..november! berarti ulang tahun jungkook sudah lewat.. apa yang ia rencanakan? Perasaanku tidak bagus.._ batin taehyung

Taehyung dipaksa untuk mengenakan kaos tak berlengan dan juga headband putih serta ripped jeans yang menurut taehyung overly ripped. Taehyung bergerak secara tidak nyaman. Saat ia hendak meng _complain,_ kookie langsung memotongnya

"jangan mengoceh tentang bajumu hyung~ kalau kau ingin pergi bresama ku, kau harus terlihat modis~ jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku mendandanimu" ucap jungkook karena ia mengerti apa yang akan hyungnya lakukan setelah ia memakaikan celana itu.

"eum.. kookie-ah,bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu" ucap taehyung yang sedari tadi bergerak karena menurutnya kaos yang ia kenakan sangat ketat, walaupun sebenarnya hanya sedikit ketat

"apa taehyungie hyung~" jawab kookie dengan nada manja

"bolehkah aku mengganti kaos ini dengan kaos yang lebih longgar – tapi bukan maksudku aku tidak menyukai _style_ mu.. aku hanya.." kata taehyung yang masih sibuk mencari kata agar kookie tidak sakit hati atas perkataanya

"hahaha taehyungie hyung sangat menggemaskan~~ iya ga apa kok~ eumm tapi kookie maunya hyungie pake kaos ga berlengan, hyungie pasti jadi pusat perhatian di pub" kata kookie sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti

"apaaa?! Pub?" jawabnya terkejut

"ayolah hyungie~ untuk merayakan kartu identitas ku~" katanya merengek

"T – tapi aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu.." ucapnya ragu

"hyungie~ aku dan jimin hyung akan melindungimu~ tenang saja" kata kookie yang berusaha meyakinkannya dengan tatapan _innocent_ nya

"baiklah, karena untuk malam ini aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima penolakanku jadi aku akan ikut" ucap taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya walaupun hatinya masih ragu

Taehyung diberikan kaos tak berlengan yang memiliki corak dan warna neon yang cantik, kontras dengan apa yang dia miliki yaitu warna pastel. Ia mengganti bajunya dan merasa lebih nyaman. Kemudian tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih ke kookie.

Kookie segera mendudukan taehyung di meja riasnya, ia mulai merias wajah taehyung dengan sedikit sentuhan eyeliner dan bang~ perbahan kim taehyung yang biasanya terlihat polos menjadi kim taehyung yang seksi dengan mata memikatnya. Kookie sangat senang dan ia berlompat kekiri dan kekanan

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ hyungie kau cantik sekaliii!" teriak jungkook

"e – eng?" taehyung merunduk karena wajahnya memerah

"ah hyungie~ aku akan berganti pakaian,bolehkan jika kau menunggu diluar?"

"ah, ndee~~" jawab taehyung tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar kookie

Saat kookie mengganti bajunya, bell apartemennya berbunnyi. Taehyung bergegas ke pintu dan mlihat siapa yang datang. _Park jimin_ pikirnya. Kemudian ia langsung membukakan pintunya.

"annyeong – " jimin terkejut melihat taehyung yang sudah di dandani

"palli~ jangan menganga didepan pintu, babbo" ucap taehyung disertai tertawa imutnya

"ahh ndee ndee" kata jimin dan masuk ke dalam

"kim taehyung.. kau seperti orang.. finally kau menjadi manusiaa!" ucap jimin yang tentunya menyebabkan kepalanya sakit karena jitakkan dari taehyung

"aku seperti ini karena kekasihmu, babbo" ucapnya sinis

Kemudian kookie keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sudah dipoles serta membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan tetapi berbeda pandangan dengan jimin. Jimin mungkin akan 'menghabisi' kookie bila tidak ada taehyung. Tak lama kemudian bell apartemen kookie berbunyi lagi. Kali ini kookie yang membukakan pintunya.

"hopie hyuuung~~" ucapnya gembira seraya mempersilahkan hopie hyungnya itu masuk kedalam.

j-hope masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disamping taehyung. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan taehyung sehingga ia biasa biasa saja didepan mereka. Kemudian jimin menyenggol tangan j-hope.

"hyung, kenapa kau tidak menyadari _our main visual today"_ kata jimin sambil menunjuk taehyung

"apa apaan sih kau" taehyung mendengus dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"heol.. kau? Kau kim taehyung? Wow.. aku kehabisan kata kata. Kau sangat cantik" kata j-hope yang sengaja menggoda taehyung. Sedangkan taehyung hanya pout dan mendiamkan mereka berdua

"yaak~ jangan goda taehyungie hyung~" kata kookie membela taehyung

Setelah berlama mengobrol tanpa disadari sudah jam 11 malam, mereka masih juga belum berangkat. Disamping itu, jin terlihat sudah rapi dan sedang bergegas keluar karena ia mendengar klakson dari mobil rapmonster atau ia lebih suka memanggilnya namjoon

"iya iya berisik aku akan keluar" kata jin yang sedikit berlari menutup apartemenya

Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan berjalan mengikuti mobil namjoon. Dan jalan menuju pub itu. Sesampainya disana, mereka memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengobrol sebentar ditempat parkir dan kemudian masuk pengan memberikan id card mereka.

"tempat ini.. sepertinya aku pernah kesini atau memang ini tempat baru?" ucap jin sambil melihat ke sekitar

"tempat ini lumayan baru aku dan namjoonie sering kesini hahaha" kata suga yang langsung menyenderkan badannya ke namjoon dan terbalaskan pelukan dari namjoon.

"sudah lah jangan bermesraan didepanku, jangan mencibir" ucapnya sambil berdecak kesal

"hahaha ternyata kau mengerti, ayo cari tempat duduk" ucap namjoon

Mereka bertiga duduk di tempat duduk yang cukup luas, dan kembali mengobrol dengan memesan minuman dan makanan yang masih ringan. Sekitar jam 12, musik dan _dance hall_ sudah mulai ramai. Suga dan namjoon memutuskan untuk berdansa sebelum mereka mabuk. Jin duduk sendiri dan kemudian didatangi oleh beberapa hostess yang mulai menggoda jin.

"maaf, aku seddang menunggu seseorang. Jadi kalian bise pergi" ucap jin dingin

"hei tampan, jangan lah kamu menolak kami" ucap salah satunya sambil memegang dagu jin

Disaat yang bersamaan j-hope, taehyung, kookie, dan jimn masuk ke dalam pub. Taehyung terlihat ketakutan karena ini pertama kalinya,tetap kookie menggandeng tangannya sambli memberikn tatapan _you're –not – alone, hyung_. Taehyung tersenyum dan melihat teman – temannya kemudian ia mengangguk. Mereka berhamburan kemana mana sedangkan taehyung hanya sendiri, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tiba – tiba ..

"kim taehyung!" panggil seorang namja yang suaranya tidak asing di kepala taehyung. Kemudian taehyung menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seseorang yang sedang dikerubungi wanita – wanita cantik.

"apa kau memanggilku?" ucap taehyung mendekati namja itu

"astaga, hanya make up tipis kau berubah menjadi cantik sekaigus cantik" katanya terkagum - kagum

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya. _Dia siapa.._ batinnya

"hei, kau kekasihnya?" tanya seorang hostess kepada taehyung

"a – " kata taehyung terpotong, ia didekap oleh jin. Kemudian jin berbisik "bantulah aku, manis. Untuk menebus kesalahanmu waktu menabrakku" ucapnya licik

"menabrak?j – jin?" ucapnya terkejut

"apa sayang?" jin berkata entang

Kemudian para hostess berbisik tentang keimutan dan betapa cantiknya taehyung dan pergi dari jin. Sementara itu taehyung masih melamun didekap jinkarena ia masih terlarut pikirannya tentang flashback saat di pantai. Kookie yang melihat kejadian itu geram, ia menghampiri jin dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku babbo!" ucap jungkook seraya menarik taehyung

"apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap taehyung sambil menautkan alisnya

"aku hanya meminta bantuannya, janganlah kau berpikir yang buruk tentangku. Untunglah temanmu ini cantik" ucap jin sambil menyeringai

"eum.. j – jin-ssi.. mian waktu itu.." ucap taehyung sambil merunduk

"hahaha tidak apa, maaf telah menggunakanmu tadi. Aku tak bermaksud buruk" senyum jin kemudia mengusap pelan kepala taehyung.

Kemudian suga dan namjoon kembali dengan menemukan teman se mata kuliahnya j-hope dan jimin. Suga yang telah mengetahui taehyung dari jin langsung tersenyum melihat taehyung.

"jadi dia? Pantas saja, dia cantik" ucap suga sinis

"yak, dia temanku" ucap jimin dan j-hope hanya mengagguk. Sementara itu kookie bingung dengan orang – orang asing diahadapannya.

"h – hyung" ucap jungkook sambil menggenggam tangan taehyung sekaligus jimin

"tak apa sayang, dia teman semata kuliah hyung, dia dengan pacarnya dan seorang temannya. Tapi hati – hati dia suka menggigit" canda jimin yang membuat semua orang tertawa di tempat itu

Malam terus berlanjut, suga mabuk dan sedang berdansa dengan namjoon. J-hope sedang memiliki one-man-show yang di gilai para hostess dan juga lainnya. Kookie yang hanya minum dua tenggak alkohol langsung mengajak jimin berdansa dan melakukan hal yang.. sekarang kookie boleh lakukan.

Tinggalah jin dan taehyung berdua. Taehyung yang tidak kuat minum jadi hanya minum sedikit dan ia tidak berniat untuk mabuk. Berbeda dengan jin, ia stress karena hari ini dan minum banyak bahkan ia sudah mabuk.

"taehyung" panggilnya

"nde hyung?" jawab taehyung dan mendekati jin

"kau cantik, saat kau panik dirimu sangat manis. Bolehkan aku mencicipimu?" ucap jin sambil menyeringai

"T – tidak" taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari jin.

"jangan menjauh cantik – akh" ringis jin dan memegangi kepalanya

"hyung!" taehyung mendekat jin dan memeganginya

"m – maaf tadi aku mabuk taehyungie" ucap jin menyesal

"tapi hyung ga ngapa ngapain" kata taehyung bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya

"syukurlah, aku rasa aku belum terlalu mabuk" katanya

Malam semakin larut.. bahkan ini sudah pagi.. taehyung sangat lelah sehingga ia hanya meninggalkan pesan ke teman temannya

To : Hopie Hyung; Jiminnie; Kookie

Kalian semua dimana? Mian aku pulang duluan ndee? Aku sangat lelah, dan besok aku pun ada kelas. Maafkan aku. Aku sayang kalian semua –taehyung

Ia merasa sedih tapi, menurut taehyung, mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri. Kemudia ia membangunkan jin pelan pelan

"hyung.. maaf aku membangunkanmu. Aku akan pulang, hyung mau pulang juga?" ucap taehyung dan membangunkan jin lembut

"eun.. ah taehyung.. iya aku mau pulang tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menyetir" katanya dengan suara serak

"arraseo, hyung harus memberitahu suga hyung dan juga namjoon hyung" senyum taehyung

"bolehkah kau tolong beritahu mereka menggunakan ponselku? Ini" ucap jin dan memberikn ponselnya ke taehyung. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan.

To : Suga; Namjoon

Mian aku pulang duluan, kalian jaga diri baik baik nde? Aku sayang kalian

Taehyung selesai mengirimkan pesan dan memasukan ponsel jin ke sakunya.

"hyung kajja~" ucap taehyung sambil menarik pelan lengan jin

"iya taehyungie" jin bangkit dan jalan pelan pelan

"sini hyung" taehyung mengambil tangan in dan memposisikan tangan jin di bahunya sambil sedikit membopong

"terimakasih taehyung" senyum jin

"mobil hyung?"

"itu" jin mengarahkan jarinya ke arah mobil sedan bewarna gelap dan kemudian tertidur

Sesampainya di mobil jin, taehyung membangunkan jin tetapi hasilnya nihil.. dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyetir mobilnya. ia berjalan dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke apartemennya dan menyetir dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, ia memarkirkan mobilya. Taehyung pikir untuk membangunkan jin lumayan nihil karena dia sedang mabuk. Ia meragkul jin selama perjalanannya, membuka kunci pintu dengan password 301295. Saat masuk ke dalam apartemennyanya, taehyung masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan jin di kasurnya.

"haaa~~ lelahnya. Aku harus bersih bersih!" ucap taehyung kemudian masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai bersih – bersih, ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur yang bisa ia kenakan. Ia membangunkan jin untuk bersih bersih tapi jin masih belum juga bangun. Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. _He is a deep sleeper but yet he is handsome as hell_ batinnya. Karena lelah, ia mengambil selimut tambahan dan tidur di ruang tamu.

Esok harinya

6:00 PM

Taehyung terbangun dengan tubuh yang pegalnya luar biasa. Ia langsung bangun dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia melihat jin sedang tidur kemudian tersernyum. _Aku bisa membuatkannya sup_ batinnya. Ia menutup kamarnya pelan-pelan dan bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak sup. Sekitar 15 menit, supnya sudah siap. Ia mebawa sup dan minuman ke kamarnya. Dan kebetulan jin pun sudah bangun.

"ini sup dan minumannya dimakan hyungie" senyum taehyung

"maaf aku merepotkan taehyungie" kata jin sedih

"aniya~ yasudah, aku bersiap dulu karena aku ada kelas hari ini" jawab taehyung.

"jam?" tanya jin

"jam 7.30" jawab taehyung kemudian langsung masuk kekamar mandi

Jin memakan semua supnya dan juga menghabiskan minumnya. Ia membawa mangkuk dan gelasnya ke tempat cuci piring dan ia mencuci barang barang itu.

Taehyung yang sudah selesai mandi bergegas memakai baju dan memastikan semuanya rapi. Ia keluar kamar dan menemukan jin sedang menunggunya di sofa dan telah merapikan selimut dan mecuci piringnya.

"jin hyung.. harusnya jangan.. maaf aku merepotkan" kata taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sshh ini karena kau sudah membiarkan ku menginap semalam. Kau mau ke kampus kan? Biar ku antarkan ,sekalian aku pulang ke rumah" kata jin

"tapi.." kata taehyung

"tidak menerima penolakan" potong jin

Akhirnya taehyung pun diantarkan oleh jin. Sesampainya di kampus ia bercerita kepada ketiga teman – temannya.

Seminggu kemudian

11.30 PM

From : unsaved number

Hai taehyungie!

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.. _dia siapa?_ Batinnya

From : unsaved number

Aku jin! Balaslah pesan ini

Senyum taehyung mengembang kemudian ia menyimpan nomor jin hyung ke dalam kontaknya

To : Jin Hyung

Annyeong hyung ~~ kok belum tidur?

From : Jin Hyung

Hanya ingin tahu, kau sudah tidur atau belum. Baiklah, cepat tidur taehyungie. Hyung tidur duluan

Hati taehyung tidak karuan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ia dan jin hyung sedang sms-an ataupun berbicara hati taehyung selalu berdegup melebihi batas normal.

Jam, hari, bulan pun berganti. Mereka masih kasmaran tetapi belum mengetahui perasaan masing masing. Jin sedang ragu, ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya ke malaikat yang sudah tak sabar ia miliki. Setelah memutuskan dengan lama, ia bergegas membeli seikat bunga dan jalan menuju apartemen taehyung.

Sesampainya ia memencet bell dan menunggu taehyung keluar walaupun ia tahu passwordnya. Taehyung keluar dengan riang tanpa menyadari se buket bunga yang ad a di tangan jin.

"silahkan masuk hyung~" katanya senang

"tidak.. aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar" ucapnya mantap

"ah.. baiklah" jawab taehyung dengan kecewa

"aku sudah lama.. ah sudahlah langsung saja! Kim taehyung, I love you. Would you be mine?" ucap jin sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga itu untuk taehyung

"a – aku? H – hyung serius?" kata taehyung sambil memegang buket bunga tersebut. Jin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk

"I'm yours" jawab taehyung. Ia memeluk jin sangat lama

"poppo?" rengek jin

Jin mendorong taehyung agar masuk kedalam dan mengecup bibirnya sekali. Wajah taehyung langsung memerah seperti strawberry. Kemudian malam di rumah taehyung berakhir dengan taehyung yang sedang tidur dirangkul oleh sang kekasih kim seokjin.

Di suatu tempat terdengar dengusan kesal

"apa gunanya cctv dikamar mereka!?" seru suga

"bodooooooh! Jangan menyentuh taehyungie hyung!" ucap jungkook dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sementara yang ada di otak jimin, j-hope dan namjoon adalah.. "kesempatan hangus, dasar babbo"

Daddy~~~~ mian ffnya nda jelas T~T ini ff pertama yang complete dan ff pertama yang di publish. Daddy happy 7th month anniversary! You know that I always love you so much. I love you so much daddy _KSJinBTS_

Btw thanks for reading, review pls I appreciate that (kalo ada XD)


End file.
